As full screens are increasingly mature, high-resolution and ultra-narrow bezel COF (Chip On Flex, or Chip On Film) technology is a must. For a small-size screen, such as a screen of a cell phone, multiplexer (MUX) technology can be utilized to achieve a narrow bezel design.